


Avengers Tower Trashcan Survey

by Elpis_in_the_Jar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ClinTasha if you squint, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Stony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpis_in_the_Jar/pseuds/Elpis_in_the_Jar
Summary: Today we bring you a behind-the-scene look of what's in every Avenger's trashcan!





	Avengers Tower Trashcan Survey

 

 

 

**Cap**

  * Used boxing tapes with sand spilled from the wrecked sandbag



> Tony: Cap did you wreck my training room again ?!

  * Split colored pencils
  * Several rumpled sketches



> Clint: Ohhh, lemme see!
> 
> Cap: Um, those are just sketches…
> 
> Clint: Empire state building, time square benches, the arm of the iron man armor, the old lady from the bakery downstairs… Ha there’s a Tony falling asleep in his helmet! 
> 
> Cap: /// w ///

* * *

 

**Natasha**

  * Empty bottle of brown hair dye
  * Bottle of original flavor yogurt
  * Shredded unreadable file
  * Eggshells
  * Little packets of salad sauce
  * Bloody bandage



> Cap: Nat are you hurt?!!
> 
> Natasha: No that’s Clint… Idiot never changes bandage unless I do it for him.

  * Squeezed lemon
  * Empty bottle of vodka



 

 

* * *

 

**Clint**

  * Package of Nintendo Switch Mario Cart game
  * Pizza box from the pizzeria downstairs
  * Pizza box from another place
  * A huge pile of (suspicious) tissues



> Clint: WHAT? Stop staring at me! I caught a cold!

  * A broken dart



> Thor: Ah! An bowless arrow! We should choose to test the bounds of our ability with this one day fellow warriors!
> 
> Clint: It’s called darts… Sure and you can all buy me dinner after you all lose.

  * Chinese takeout box licked really clean



 

 

* * *

 

**Tony**

  * Empty Scotch bottle
  * Tangled old wires
  * Box for chocolate glazed donuts
  * Mechanic arm… with wheels?



> Thor: Man of Iron! Your trash is alive?
> 
> Steve: Huh?
> 
> Tony: What are you talking ab… Dum-E?
> 
> Dum-E: Bleep, bleep-bleep, bleep
> 
> Tony: What are you doing in my trash can? You know if you want a donut you can just ask papa to buy one right?
> 
> All: …
> 
> JARVIS: Sir, if I may - Audio shows that Dum-E is acting according to your command at 3:45 am today, and I quote “Ouch! I said hand me the wrench, not drop it on my feet! Really, have papa taught you nothing. Do it again and I will disassemble you and dump you in the trash can over there. Go away.”
> 
> All: (trying so hard not to laugh)
> 
> Tony: So this time you are taking order! I said I will donate you to city college and did I?! Come on. Get out of there.
> 
> Dum-E: Bleep, Bleepodo, Bloop~

  * Empty coffee bean bag
  * Package of instant coffee



> Bruce: JARVIS, put in an order of more coffee beans.

* * *

 

**Bruce**

  * Package of home-made Assam tea mailed from India
  * Burned rosemary incense
  * Packet of dried organic blueberries



> Bruce: Tony left that in my lab…

  * Packet of curry powder
  * A corncob
  * Messy paper with scribbles and calculations and doodles



> Tony: I told you JARVIS can run all the calculation for you, did I told you that?
> 
> Bruce: I know, I know. I just… like writing on paper.

* * *

 

**Thor**

  * Box of strawberry pop tarts
  * A Starkphone with shattered screen
  * A thunder-fried Starkphone
  * A Starkphone with wrecked button from pushing the button with too much force



> Tony: …
> 
> Thor: ...
> 
> Tony: JARVIS, remind R&D to send five more Starkphone prototypes down here tonight.

  * Heart-shaped box for cake from the girl working in the bakery downstairs
  * Empty bag of family-sized BBQ flavored chips



> Bruce: That… did he finish that by himself just now?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed going through imaginary trash!  
> Sort of my first fanfic (more like a list really) so comment and suggestions would be appreciated!  
> Tell me if the trash can of other Marvel characters would be interesting to you, lol.


End file.
